icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-14284535-20160506212943/@comment-3247345-20160506225407
Nice to see you back Embargo. I'll be honest. Many of us Berners have a pretty shitty dilemma. Without knowing who the "Bernie bros" are, let me see if I can explain the mindset that many people I know have. We despise Hillary, which is why this primary season has been so brutal. Hillary and her asshole supporters have been telling us Berners the whole primary season about how she doesn't need our votes, and only now that her corrupt backers in the Democratic Party have handed her the crown is she starting to call for unity. Many of us are sorely tempted to find someone else to vote for, since she doesn't need us anyway. She made her bed and now she can lay in it. I'm at the point where I would consider voting for a sane Republican instead, since Hillary is pretty much a moderate Republican anyway if you want to talk about what really needs to be done to fix the economy. At least the likes of John Kasich are upfront about what they are. And for me personally, at least the Republicans oppose gun control and Hillary favors it, though I realize many on my side disagree with me on that. But that brings me the fact that there are no sane Republicans left in the race. Donald Trump's racism and misogyny are horrific and his narcissism would be destructive in the Oval office. He would make Bush Jr. look like a master statesman. He would implement policies that caused the Great Recession. Props to the Republicans for finding a candidate less likable than Hillary. They really did their party a huge favor. So what are the Bernie supporters to do? The only candidate in the race worth voting for won't get the nomination. I can't see Berners flocking to Trump in significant numbers. Other than the anti-establishment stuff (admittedly significant) and opposition to job killing trade deals Bernie and Trump are polar opposites ideologically. A small number will vote for Trump out of spite but I do think the small numbers that do will be just that -- small in number. They could vote for Hillary if they could stomach it. They could stay home or vote for the Green Party, which would in all likelihood help Trump. As I said, there are no good options. So that's the situation. There are two schools of thought, so to speak, about where to go from here. Frankly I'm torn between them because I understand where both are coming from. The first school of thought is hold your nose and vote for Hillary because the alternative is far worse than it would have been even 4 years ago. The lesser of the two evils approach pretty much. Donald Trump is so horrifying that I have much more sympathy for this argument than I normally would, even if an ass like Mitt Romney were the nominee. The other school of thought is that Berners should stay home for vote third party (either the Green or write in Bernie). All of this helps Trump obviously, but the reasoning is that Hillary is in bed with the 1%ers just as much as the rest of the establishment so it doesn't matter, and they'd love to see Hillary lose. While I must admit seeing Hillary lose would give me some satisfaction, she's obviously not as bad as Trump. I do think there's an argument for doing this, however. It does appear that the only thing that will get the Democrats to pull their heads out of their asses will be the horror of a Trump presidency. Maybe if Trump wins in November they'll realize, hey maybe we should stop nominating corrupt hacks and put someone in people actually like. I guarantee they'll be wishing Bernie was the nominee if they lose in November. They need to wake up and losing to Trump might be the only thing that wakes them up. I frankly don't know what I'll do in November. There are no good options and the 2016 election is lost. The best we can do at this point is look towards 2020 or 2024. Long term something will have to give. What I can assure you is that most Berners have no love for Trump.